Disney's Hollywood Studios
Disney's Hollywood Studios, formerly known as Disney-MGM Studios, is a theme park in the Walt Disney World Resort, Florida, USA. It opened on May 1, 1989. 135 acres (546,000 m²) in size, the park's theme is Hollywood classic movies and popular TV entertainment. The only affiliation that Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM), now under the ownership of Sony, had to the Disney park was via contracts which allowed Disney to use the MGM name and lion logo in marketing, and separate contracts that allowed for specific MGM content to be used in a ride called The Great Movie Ride. However, rights for the entire pre-1976 MGM library were purchased by Ted Turner to create Turner Network Television and later, Turner Classic Movies, which in turn has become part of Time Warner. Therefore, the end of the MGM affiliation has not affected the content of The Great Movie Ride. As of January 7, 2008, the park was rebranded "Disney's Hollywood Studios" with the official announcement made on August 9, 2007 by Disney officials. According to a news report,the park would have a new name yet again, which would be revealed soon. Dedication The World you have entered was created by The Walt Disney Company and is dedicated to Hollywood—not a place on a map, but a state of mind that exists wherever people dream and wonder and imagine, a place where illusion and reality are fused by technological magic. We welcome you to a Hollywood that never was—and always will be. - Michael D. Eisner, May 1, 1989 List of rides and attractions Hollywood Boulevard *The Great Movie Ride Echo Lake *Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! *Jedi Training Academy *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue Streets of America *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure *Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show *Muppet Vision 3-D Pixar Place *Toy Story Midway Mania! Animation Courtyard *The Magic of Disney Animation *Disney Junior - Live on Stage! *Voyage of the Little Mermaid Mickey Avenue *Walt Disney: One Man's Dream *The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow Sunset Boulevard *Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage *Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith *The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror *Fantasmic! Former Attractions *Superstar Television (1989-1998) (Replaced by Disney's Doug Live!) *The Monster Sound Show (1989-1999) (Replaced by Sounds Dangerous) *Who Wants to be a Millionaire - Play it! (1989-2006) (Replaced by Toy Story Midway Mania) *Dick Tracy Starring in Diamond Double Cross (May 21, 1990 - February 16, 1991) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (stage show) (1996-2002) *The Spirit of Pocahontas (1995-1996) *Here Come the Muppets (May 25, 1990 - September 2, 1991) (Replaced by Voyage of the Little Mermaid) *Disney's Doug Live! (1999-2001) (Replaced by The American Idol Experience) *Star Tours (1989-2010) (Replaced by Star Tours: The Adventure Continues) *Journey into Narnia: Creating The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe (2006-2008) *Journey into Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008-2011) *Sounds Dangerous! (1999-2012) *The American Idol Experience (2009-2014) *Studio Backlot Tour (1989 - September 27, 2014) *The Sorcerer's Hat (March 28, 2001 - January 7, 2015) Events Hosted at Disney Hollywood Studios *ESPN: The Weekend (Late February or Early March; discontinued as of 2012) *Grad Nite (Starting in April 2009) *Star Wars Weekends (June) *Night of Joy (September as of 2008) *ABC's Super Soap Weekend (November; discontinued as of 2008) Opening Day "The World you have entered was created by The Walt Disney Company and is dedicated to Hollywood--not a place on a map, but a state of mind that exists wherever people dream and wonder and imagine, a place where illusion and reality are fused by technological magic. We welcome you to a Hollywood that never was--and always will be." Michael Eisner, May 1, 1989 Gallery MGM 2011.jpg|A 2011 guide map featuring Star Tours: The Adventures Continue MGM 2010.jpg|A 2010 guide map featuring The American Idol Experience MGM 2008.jpg|A 2008 guide map featuring Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show MGM 2007.jpg|A 2007 Christmastime guide map featuring The Osborne Family Spectacle of Lights MGM 2005.jpg|A Disney MGM Studios 2005 guide map featuring Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show MGM 2002.jpg|A Disney MGM Studios 2005 guide map featuring Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade MGM.jpg|A 1995 guide featuring The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage, Star Tours and Genie from Aladdin Tumblr_mm5692wOYQ1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg DisneyMGM1990.jpg|The characters of the park in 1990 Bba1M3DCEAE-Whs.jpg Mgm-extra.jpg May-1-opening-disney-mgm.jpg Disney-MGM Studios Grand Opening.jpg Tumblr n1gn7wMU2J1qka0bwo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mngl63PoBs1r1qpvvo1 1280.jpg 8345.Octletter-40.jpg-500x0.jpg 7752.Octletter-35.jpg-500x0.jpg 7317.Octletter-33.jpg-500x0.jpg 6320.Octletter-41.jpg-500x0.jpg 6014.Octletter-34.jpg-500x0.jpg 4857.Octletter-10.jpg-500x0.jpg 4505.Octletter-12.jpg-500x0.jpg 2474.Octletter-11.jpg-500x0.jpg 1362.Octletter-39.jpg-500x0.jpg 0763.Octletter-32.jpg-500x0.jpg External links *Walt Disney World Resort - Disney's Hollywood Studios web page Hollywood Studios Hollywood Studios Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Kingdom Keepers Location Category:Adventures in Wonderland Category:Fantasmic Category:Locations